Naruto Little Baby
by PumpkinSomnia FujoYaoi
Summary: Naruto Hamil dan minta pertanggung jawaban dari Sasuke Fanfic balas dendam dari Future Story yang terbengkalai!


**Naruto Little Baby**

Summary : Naruto hamil dan minta pertanggung jawaban dari Sasuke

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family & Drama

Pair : SasuNaru SasuSaku NejiNaru

Warn : OOC, OC(Yusuke), Misstypo's, Alur cepet, M-Preg, Oneshot

Disebuah gereja dengan nuansa yang sangat sakral, berdiri 2 orang makhluk tuhan yang akan mengikat janji sehidup-semati didepan para hadiri, Pendeta, dan Tuhan.

Sang wanita yang berbalut gaun pengantin putih yang sangat indah menjuntai menutupi tubuhnya. Rambut pinknya tergulung rapi dan tertutupi oleh Veil dan dihias dengan bunga-bunga yang cantik. Sempurna, sang wanita sangatlah cantik dengan senyum menawannya, apalagi dengan sang Pria yang berada disebelahnya yang sangatlah tampan dengan balutan Tuxedo hitamnya.

Semua yang hadir disana sangatlah beruntung menyaksikan pernikahan layaknya pernikahan Pangeran dan sang Putri di negeri dongeng.

Tapi, pernikahan itu tiba-tiba terganggu oleh teriakan seorang pemuda berambut blonde emas yang masuk tanpa izin.

"Teme, bertanggung jawablah! Aku hamil karenamu!" Semua orang menatap bingung pada pemuda imut itu yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu upacara sakral di gereja. "Hentikan pernikahan ini!"

"Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar?" Tanya sang wanita pada sang calon suami, atau bisa disebut suaminya karena hari ini mereka akan resmi sebagai Suami-Istri bila tak diganggu pemuda imut tadi atau Naruto.

"... Tidak" Sang pria yang bernama Sasuke tadi berjalan kearah Naruto. "Dobe, hentikan candaanmu yang tidak lucu sama sekali! Karena sepanjang sejarah tidak ada yang namanya Pria Hamil, kecuali kalau kau adalah Transgender!"

"Oh Ya! Kalau begitu sejarah telah berubah, aku hamil dan anak yang kukandung ini adalah anakmu!" Orang-orang yang berada di gereja itu memandang tidak percaya dan ada perasaan jijik.

"Apa buktinya?" Tantang Sasuke, Naruto melempar sebuah benda yang diketahui sebagai Testpack.

"Itu! Itu buktinya, kau mau bukti yang lain? LIHAT INI!" Teriak Naruto, sambil melempar sebuah surat.

"..." Sasuke mengambil surat tadi dan membacanya. "... Bisa saja kau melakukannya dengan orang lain, dan mengatakannya ini anakku" Sasuke menatap datar kearah Naruto, "Atau kau merekayasa surat ini?"

"KAU!" geram Naruto, "APA KAU GILA SASUKE!"

"Kau yang gila Naruto, kau sudah mengganggu acara pernikahanku dan juga mengaku kau hamil dan mengandung anakku! Kau hanya pengganggu Naruto, seharusnya kau tidak ada di sini, dihidupku dan dunia ini~" Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat sang calon Istrinya yang bernama Sakura, "Enyahlah~" Naruto terpaku menatap Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke~" Panggil Sakura, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung mencium bibir Sakura.

"Kita lanjutkan pernikahan kita~" Sasuke menatap sekilas kearah Naruto. "Pengawal, bawa pemuda pengganggu itu keluar dari sini"

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke!" Naruto meronta dari pegangan pengawal."... Baik! Ini akhirnya!" Naruto menepis tangan pengawal yang memegang tangannya. " Suatu saat nanti, jangan harap aku kembali padamu walau kau memohon padaku, Uchiha!" Naruto berjalan keluar dari gereja dan berlari menjauh, Sasuke terpaku didepan mimbar dan tak menghiraukan Pendeta dan Sakura yang memanggilnya.

'Maaf! Maaf Naruto~' Bisik Sasuke dalam hati.

**5 Tahun kemudian.**

"-Suke! Kau dimana?" Seorang Pemuda manis yang diketahui bernama Naruto berteriak kesana kemari memanggil seseorang yang menghilang dari sampingnya.

"Kau mencariku, Naruto?" Tiba-tiba Seorang pria berambut hitam legam menepuk pundaknya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto terkejut melihat orang yang dulu ia tinggalkan lebih dari 5 tahun itu berada disampingnya.

"Ternyata kau masih memikirkanku"

"Jangan salah paham Uchiha! Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku!"

"Siapa dia? Bukankah kau memanggilku namaku?"

"Okaa-chan!" Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik berlari 2 pemuda yang tadi sedang (hampir) bertengkar.

"Okaa-chan?" Sasuke menatap kearah anak tadi yang langsung memeluk Naruto. "Dia anakmu?"

"Ya, Dia anakku!" Kata Naruto."Suke, ayo beri salam pada paman ini" Kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Salam kenal Namaku Yusuke Hyuuga!" Anak itu atau Yusuke tersenyum lebar kearah Sasuke, pupil mata Sasuke melebar.

"A-apakah kau menikah dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Che! Kemana otakmu Uchiha, apakah kau lupa Hinata telah menikah dengan Gaara sebelum kau menikah dengan Sakura! Ah, bagaimana kabar Sakura? Apakah kalian sudah memiliki anak?"

"Ja-jadi dengan siapa kau menikah?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dengan diriku" Sasuke menatap kearah seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah. "Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha!" Kata Pria tadi yang bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"Otoo-chan!" Yusuke memeluk Neji, "Otoo-chan kemana saja tadi?" Neji tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yusuke.

"Jadi, Sasuke" Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto, "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Apakah kalian sudah memiliki anak?" Ulang Naruto.

"...Dia, tidak bisa memiliki anak sampai kapanpun~" ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala. "Ja-Jadi Naruto! Apa yang kau katakan itu dahulu benar? Kau, Hamil~"

"Ya, apa yang aku katakan tidaklah bohong Sasuke"Naruto menatap kearah Yusuke.

"Okaa-chan, Otoo-chan! Tadi aku melihat ada toko es krim disana, Ayo kita beli es krim!" Yusuke menarik-narik tangan Naruto dan Neji.

"Oh, baiklah Suke! Ayo kita pergi!" Kata Naruto.

"Naruto tunggu!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan tanpa sengaja mata onyxnya menatap sebuah benda berkilauan melingkar di jari manis Naruto.

"Lepaskan Uchiha! Apa kau sadar, dia telah menikah dan akulah suaminya?" Neji menarik tangan Naruto yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sudah menikah dengan Neji! Naruto, kembalilah! Kembalilah padaku!"

"Maaf Sasuke! Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, walaupun kau meminta dan memohon padaku, Aku tak akan kembali padamu! Apa kau lupa?" Naruto menatap datar kearah Sasuke "Lagi pula aku sudah menikah dengan Neji, apakah itu tidak membuatmu paham?" Naruto menggendong Yusuke dan menggenggam tangan Neji.

"Naruto, Yusuke juga adalah anakku! Aku ayah kandungnya!"

"Bukan, Sasuke! Yusuke adalah anakku-" Naruto terdiam, "-dan juga anak Neji!" Naruto menarik Neji berjalan menuju mobil yang dibawa oleh Neji, "Anakmu telah mati beberapa saat setelah kau menolakknya 5 tahun yang lalu" Naruto menutup pintu mobil.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

.

Didalam mobil mewah yangs melaju membelah jalanan itu hanya ada kesunyian yang dirasakan, walaupun ada seorang anak kecil imut yang mencoba berbicara dengan Okaa-san dan Otoo-sannya.

".. Jadi?" Neji menatap kearah Naruto yang tertunduk di sampingnya yang sedang mengemudi. "Apa yang sekarang kau inginkan? Apakah kita batalkan pertunangan kita, lalu kau kembali pada Uchiha itu?" Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Okaa-chan, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yusuke yang berada dipangkuan Naruto. "Pasti gara-gara Paman tadi yaa?" Naruto terteguh, "Okaa-chan tenang saja! Kalau Yusuke bertemu Paman itu lagi, Yusuke akan marahi paman yang membuat Okaa-chan bersedih! Okaa-chan, jangan menangis lagi! Otoo-chan! Ayo hibur Okaa-chan!" Yusuke menarik pelan lengan Neji.

"Baiklah, Otoo-san akan hibur Okaa-san!" Neji tersenyum, "Jadi, Naruto? Kau mau apa?"

".. Menjauh saja" Naruto memeluk erat Yusuke, "Kita pergi dari sini, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi~" Neji menghela napas.

"Kita akan pergi ke Suna dan menikah disana, jadi kau bisa melupakan Uchiha itu"

'Maaf Neji! Aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Sasuke-' Naruto terdiam, dan menatap Yusuke '-karena Yusuke akan semakin mirip dengan Ayah kandungnya sewaktu Yusuke besar nanti' Naruto mengelus pelan wajah Yusuke.

**Suatu saat bila kita bertemu lagi, aku harap aku sudah bisa melupakanmu**

**The End**

Readers : *Cengo

Sasuke : *nyiepinKatana

Me : *sembunyidikolonglemari

Readers : Apa itu? cerita aneh apa ini? Kenapa ceritanya gantung gitu? Ayo Flame ramai-ramai!

Me : Hweee, jangan donk!*mewek

Sasuke : Heh, Author! Loe thu jangan buat aku terlalu OOC napa?

Me : Abis, Tsuki geregetan banget sama fic-fic M-Preg yang laen! Masa, setiap tokoh uke hamil selalu ditinggal sang Seme atau Semenya tidak tau kalau sang Uke hamil! Jadi disini Tsuki buat aja Sasuke tau tapi tetap ditinggalkan (Baca : Ditinggal Naru)! Kalau di Fic laen sang Uke pasti mengharap bisa kembali dengan Seme dan meminta pertanggung jawaban Seme atau menggugurkan kandungannya, maa Tsuki buat aja engga kembali! ^^V

Readers & Sasuke : *gebukinTsuki

Naruto : Yusuke yang manis! Jangan contoh mereka ya! *gendongYusuke&larimenjauh

Sasuke : Koi! Tunggulah diriku~*ngejarNaru

Me : Naru, tolong Tsuki!*meringkuk

Readers : *pasangmukasangar

Me :*kabur* REVIEW YAA!


End file.
